


There's Cas, then there's Dean & Cas

by BuggersAndAngelblades, thatssorichie



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: ALternate Universe - Supernatural Modern Setting, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatura, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuggersAndAngelblades/pseuds/BuggersAndAngelblades, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatssorichie/pseuds/thatssorichie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordern day Destiel fan-fiction.<br/>The story starts off with what to Castiel seems may be a chance at dating his hot manager Dean but could possibly be a huge misunderstanding. Cas's friend Gabe supporting him through the situation, but Is that really the case?</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Cas, then there's Dean & Cas

**Author's Note:**

> The work is being updated and edited as posted.  
> Generally first draft is written and underlined by ThatsSoRichie.  
> Then major edits are done by BuggersandAngelblades, who bolds major adds and changes.  
> Then talked over with ThatsSoRichie and finalized, by removing any underlines or bolding. 
> 
> Find any major spelling mistakes or miss use of words? Let us know.

 

* * *

  **[SUNDAY NIGHT]**

Cas resents his job. It’s not necessarily the fact that its retail but more so that he’s constantly under stress. His living situation has fallen to pieces and now he finds himself paying his mother for rent and utilities in the hopes they don’t face losing their house again. With work there’s constant nagging from management to do better and do more, and not to mention his coworkers who fake any type of actual friendship with him. There's a limit to what he can take and lately he's felt like he's about to blow a gasket. MaryMart, the rumoring horror stories of working here are true but it has to do for the time being. Cas does however have trust in one co-worker, Cas has been friends with Gabe for years and they’ve practically become brothers. Of course, with Cas' luck, Gabe changed positions at the store and now they rarely see each other, nor do they have breaks together. As it turns out, the lack of listening to Gabe and his witty banter didn’t seem to faze Cas due to the recent rearrangement of management. His favorite, of all assistant managers, now works his shift, yes; Dean is back in Cas’s work routine. It’s not like he thinks of Dean every hour of everyday, or when he’s face to face with Dean he finds himself forcing himself to think of other things to keep from turning a new shade of red. Since the day Cas started working at MaryMart, Dean has been there for his own personal aesthetic pleasure. Not only was Dean just perfect in every physical way, he was also the most sincere individual Cas has met.

“Gabe… Cas!” Dean cheered walking into the emptying associate room. “Happy to have me back?”

They nodded and smiled in agreement, Cas looking ecstatic.

“Is it permanent...” Cas started as Gabe left to start his shift, “or just tonight?”

“It’s never permanent but I’ll be here for another rotation so you have me for another two months at the least.”

“Oh, I have you?” Cas pronounced with a mixture of excitement and glee.

Before Dean had the chance to answer Cas, Dean's earpiece murmured calling for him somewhere else in the store. He mumbled some sort of ‘goodbye’ or ‘get to work’ but Cas was in trance over his own impure thoughts of Dean and himself.

* * *

**[MONDAY MORNING]**

The shift passed pretty quickly, especially with all the half conversations and dream filled glances Cas had with Dean. He knew he wasn’t interested but Cas couldn’t help himself from thinking "what-if".

“Hey Cas,” Dean’s word scaring Cas enough to jump, “when are your next days off?”

“Uh... Um... Tuesday...” Cas stuttered. “Why?” “Well I figured we could have lunch since we both have Tuesday night off?”

“Oh sure,” Cas answered as Dean smiled and walked towards the manager office.

“Sounds like a date to me.” Gabe’s voice came from next to Cas.

“It totally isn’t” Cas argued but his mind begged to differ.

Cas had plenty time to ponder this ludicrous idea. After-all, it was only Monday morning and Tuesday seemed way too long to wait for what may or may not end up being a date. The time began to eat away at Cas’s thoughts and various possibilities swam through his head. He wasn’t sure where they’d go, the conversations that would be brought up, who was driving? are they paying separate? Cas hated the idea of someone paying for him, he’d rather just pay for Dean, and he would in a heartbeat.

* * *

  **[MONDAY NIGHT]**

Cas pulled up to Gabe's apartment complex, some electric pop music softly playing as Gabe crawls into the passenger seat. A simple nod and smile shared between them and just like that, Cas takes off, his music now blaring and the scenery blurs by. They near a streetlight with the glow of MaryMart directly behind it and in seconds they're parked and the music is back down to it's soft murmur. The parking lot was scattered with different cars, a couple clustered in areas which were obviously designated to employees. It takes them half a song to spot their familiar group of friends loitering outside the store;  
Charlie: openly lesbian, not to mention very social, ginger apparel stocker.  
Bobby: slightly older stocker with a reputation for being the smart-ass amongst the group.  
Kevin: a quiet and reserved genius, currently a cashier, looking to be a stocker.  
Ellen: mother-hen of the group with a stern attitude, she practically runs the inventory management crew.  
As soon as he noticed them, Gabe didn't hesitate to jump out of the car and join the group, the laughs at his remarks and jokes could be heard across the entire parking lot. Cas hung back in his car, alone with only his thoughts of Dean and their maybe date in 13 hours.

Eventually, the time to clock in came around, with a heavy sigh, Cas dragged himself out of his car, ignored his co-worker's friends, and headed straight to his department for his routine. First on this To-Do list was tracking down the closing associate for electronics for keys, finding out they left without verifying if Cas was there was the cherry on top. This only leads to having to track down a manager for the keys. It just so happens only one manager is working, which finds Cas locking eyes with Dean. Dean begins walking over to him, electronics keys in hand and a goofy smile on his face. He was muttering some information about an employee into his earpiece as he handed the keys to Cas. Cas looks down to hide his reddening face as his mind begins running with no stopping in sight. He attaches his keys to his belt loop, it's a miracle he manages to do so in one try because he can feel Dean's eyes scanning him. Dean's eyes lock with Cas's the moment he looks back up. Cas's face became a new shade of red, cheeks burning like fire, it didn't take long for Dean's freckled cheeks to start growing red. But before Cas could comment Dean walked away with a cute haste making his butt bounce flamboyantly, but it's not like Cas noticed, no, not at all.

"Dont forget lunch." Dean hollered, quickening his pace.

Cas snorted and began his tedious task of stocking not only electronics but office supplies and craft supplies. He unfortunately didn't see Dean once for the remainder of his shift, although Gabe and the rest of the group had.

* * *

  **[TUESDAY MORNING]**

 During his lunch break, Cas knew he was noticeably distressed and expected looks and questions from Gabe. But instead, Gabe talked to the group about how Dean seemed to be in a more chipper mood than usual. Cas had no choice to smile, the comment was directed at him and it cheered him up, which is what Gabe intended. Dean was nervous and as excited just as Cas was, and shows it by ignoring Cas. Only half a shift left, a few hours to go home to clean up, and then Dean was all his and who knew what would happen. Which continued to both frighten and thrill Cas, and his work ethic was immensely better due to the excitement. Lunch break passed and so did their second 15 minute break, still no Dean, but Cas was still uncontrollably happy. The only thing left for him to do was go home, and prepare.

The exiting of MaryMart was the quickest in existence for Cas, and the drive to drop Gabe off probably spiked the interest of a few police officers. The moment Cas got home and began to strip for his shower, his phone lit up with an unfamiliar number. The message nearly made Cas fall over.  
_'Hey Cas, its Dean. Meet me at that Italian restaurant for lunch. 11:30 sound good?'_  
_Cas replied quickly with a simple yes and proceeded to shower._ He fumbled through his drawers and closet and finally got his most decent casual but modest yet classy outfit. The thoughts of paying and possibilities of a post lunch event started to scare him. Cas thought of Dean 95% of his day but had no idea if he was the type to pay or split in half, or worse, make him pay. He shook the idea off and jumped into his car and set out on his way. His mind began to torment him with thoughts of kissing Dean and even the child-like things like hand-holding and hugging. He parked as far away from Dean's car as he possibly could. Cas drove his parents old Cadillac, it ran crappy, looked crappy, but had an amazing stereo system. Whereas Dean's car was a flawless Chevy Impala, that he knew Dean took better care of than Cas had ever even attempted to care for anything. He was walking towards the doors of the restaurant when he saw Dean; he was wearing blue jeans that fit him perfectly, a button up with a tie and his hair was even styled and slightly spiked. He couldn't believe he was doing this but he knew, or at least hoped, that Dean was just as nervous, no matter how much confidence he radiates. Cas walked right up to Dean, their eyes doing their signature locking, and just like that their faces ran red and hot.

"Hey Cas," Dean's words sounded relaxed and full of dark romantic secrets, "you ready?"

* * *

  **[END CHAPTER ONE]**

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how long this fic will be, but I'm honestly writing it fresh from my brain and posting it .  
> so when i decide its finally done I will make it as obvious as possible.  
> Please share this is my (ThatsSoRichie) first fanfiction and Im happy BuggersandAngelblades is here to help with editing and writing the entire thing.


End file.
